untitle suggestion are welcome!
by dj azn gyrl
Summary: ayeka leaves...ryoko said something to tenchi to make him very mad, will he forgive her?...and a great danger is coming!


Disclaimer!  
  
I own nothing of this! Except the story.....uhmm. maybe I can sell this and make lots of money!! Oh yea! No wait. damn! I can't. this story sucks, so how can they buy this story?? Damn.oh well. enjoy please!  
  
Ayeka's POV  
  
*sigh* now that lord Tenchi is with Ryoko, what am I to do now? Life now, is boring. I can't fight over lord Tenchi now that Ryoko has won him. I think I should leave. Father will know this news soon. I will have to go back anyways. I guess I will go early. But. they will ask why. and I don't want to tell them that the game is over and that I have to go. Then lord Tenchi would think of me a bad person 'cause he would think that all this fighting over him and making him choose is all a game. I can't do that to him. Wait! I got one.it might be a lie but I think it itself is not such a lie. It will happen in time.  
  
"Ayeka! Dinner is ready!"  
  
I guess dinner is ready. Sasami would not be happy about this.  
  
"I'll be rite down Sasami!"  
  
No one is going to be happy, but that demon would be jumping for joy. Oh well, might as well tell the news to everyone.  
  
Normal POV  
  
As Ayeka walked down the stairs the family was already at the table. Everyone was eating and the members were chatting quietly like every other night. Mihoshi was chatting about the show she saw, Ryoko was all up on Tenchi, and Tenchi was trying to get Ryoko off of him so he can eat. Washu and Grandpa was talking about the weather and the events that was going to happen (it was almost to the holidays.since I'm Vietnamese, and Chinese New Year is coming, I'm gonna make it like Chinese New Year is coming soon. I know that they are not Chinese or Vietnamese, but hey, it's my fic. It you don't like it, pretend like it never happened). Everyone was jux talking and eating like every other night, except Ayeka. She was very quiet. She just ate quietly and waiting for a good time to tell everyone. Sasami was quiet too. She was feeling like something was going to happen, something bad.  
  
Sasami's POV  
  
Something is wrong. I can feel it. But everything looks fine. Ryoko is all over Tenchi, Tenchi is trying to get away, Mihoshi is talking, Grandpa and Washu are talking, and Ayeka eating quietly. Everythi- wait! Ayeka eating quietly?! Now something is really wrong. Ayeka would always argue with Ryoko or talk to me. But she is not talking today. I wonder what it is.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Everything was going fine when Sasami spoke,  
  
"Hey, Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes Sasami?"  
  
"Is something wrong? You're not talking today."  
  
Now this got everyone's attention.  
  
Ryoko said, "Yeah Princess, you're not talking. What? You're jealous that I got Tenchi?"  
  
Ayeka said, "I'll just pretend I even heard that. Well now that everyone is looking at me. I might as well tell you all."  
  
Ayeka's POV  
  
I really don't want to tell them now, but now I got everyone's attention......might as well get it over with. Well here goes.....  
  
"Everyone....I will be leaving soon."  
  
"What?!" said the family  
  
Now everyone was not enjoying their dinner. After the last 30 minutes of Ayeka explaining and the family trying to convince Ayeka to stay.....Ayeka is still going. (Ayeka left to her room after they talked)  
  
"There's no use in trying to convince her" said Ryoko "But then.we don't have to. Ok! Bye princess! I hope you have a safe journey and find a great suitor!"  
  
"Ryoko! How could you say that? Don't you even care? I mean yes, you and Ayeka fight but you two are like sisters!" exclaimed Tenchi  
  
"What?! We are not sisters! Do you know why we fight?! We fight because we're trying to see who can win your lo-!"  
  
"What? So all along I'm just a prize. You two didn't really love me, you just want to see who is better." And with that Tenchi walked off. "Wait! Tenchi1 that's not what I meant! We love you! I love you! Tenchi I-"  
  
I can't believe you Ryoko! I can't believe you would go so low to play with Tenchi's feelings!" said Sasami, and with that she ran to her room. Everyone else just left leaving Ryoko alone in the dark.  
  
While the family is having a bad day, they didn't seem to know that someone was watching them. Some one who will use this advantage to take over.  
  
A/N- so?? What you think?? Good?? Bad?? Get a life?? What?!?! I'm so scared!!! Well I hope you guys liked it. Even if it's bad or good, please review. Ongai!!  
  
Princess 


End file.
